Let the Games Begin
by kara199812
Summary: The story of Faye Smith, the first victor of the Hunger Games and her encounter with Haymitch Abernathy, the mysterious tribute from District 12. Please leave your comments/ suggestions!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I stare at the brick wall. There are exactly 74 bricks. I wonder what will happen when they run out. They probably will find some other wall to put the victor's names on. Maybe it's a sign, maybe they will only have 74 games? But, I know better and according to the Capitol, they intend for the Hunger Games to last forever. At the top left corner, the first brick reads Faye Smith engraved in gold. Under, it says victor of the first Hunger Games then, it reads District 9. Ironically, it seems that everyone has forgotten me and honestly, I prefer it that way. Even after almost fifty years, the memories of the games still haunt me. But, I am lucky, lucky that since I was the first one the Capitol didn't know what to do with me. Well, that is a lie. They knew how to keep my mouth shut. I have heard stories from other victors about how they were sold to citizens in the Capitol so that they were forced to sleep with them and do worse. If they refused, their family was murdered. What happened to me was no different. Tears threaten to spill down my eyes. I quickly look around. The Victor lounge is deserted most victors are working with their tributes or interviewing with Cesar Flickermen, its stil weird seeing him instead of old Xuthus. Most people have forgotten about me so what would be the point of an interview? I am lucky enough that there are a few more Victors from 9.

My life well, I haven't really done much since the games. I pull out a gold pin from my pocket. It has a bird affixed to a ring around it. I smithed it myself. I still have my father's old shop. I made this pin shortly after I won my games. When I first arrived back home, still weak from my games, I saw a bird perched on a tree singing sweetly. Then it spread its wings. A picture flashed in my head. I rushed inside my father's shop and here it is now, in my hands. I don't know why I have it, I just felt a sudden urge to bring it.

My concentration breaks when I hear someone walking down the stairs. At first I see a puff of dark curly hair and a boy around fifteen or sixteen appears. Oren. Well, at least it looks like him before he was murdered. Wonderful, just what I need now, more tears. Then I realize it's the district twelve tribute, Haymitch, I think that is his name. He glances around, then flashes me a look of surprise.

" Who are you?" Haymitch asks,

I quickly take a moment to compose myself before answering.

"I know who you are Haymtich."

" Are you from the Capitol?" He asks,

" Oh no." I reply,

"Then why are you hear only the victors from years past..." he trails off, finally putting it together. I nod " I don't recognize you. Which games did you win?"

" Well, I would be shocked if you did remember, but after allI am the one who got the ball rolling." I say, slightly amused.

" You're a victor!" He pauses for a second then blurts out, "Faye!"

" I'm impressed, I guess you did deserve that nine you received in training."

" I'm impressed you knew my training score"

" I usually keep tabs on the tributes I think have a fighting chance."

" So you think I will win?" I notice his voice shook a little and his eyes were staring at the floor. Such unlike his confident, cocky attitude shown in public.

"Of course. Everyone has a chance. But, you seem to have this spark in you, something you have in common with most victors."

" I guess I'm lucky then." I Haymitch pauses for a second then whispers, " How did you win?" I studied him, looking into those deep grey eyes, and then suddenly it's not Haymitch anymore, but Oren. "Please it may help me, I know I look cocky, but there's twice as many tributes this year, and my mentor isn't worth a damn thing."

" It's a long story are you sure you want to hear it?" I ask,

"Please." He replies.

" Well, then" I say, " I am going to go back before I even knew the games existed, a time when Panem was a good place, not a perfect one, but a humane one.

*MORE TO FOLLOW*


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Silence falls over the entire nation of Panem. The war is over the Capitol has won. District 13 has been destroyed for apparently starting the war. All of those people dead for no reason. I shut my eyes and try not to listen. When I open them my younger brother, Fabron stares at our little TV with his mouth wide open. No one speaks. The reporter says that the capitol is now going to enforce some stricter rules in the districts one of which they say will change the nation. The Capitol is the center of government for Panem, and all the rules are set up there. I hear they dress exorbitantly and always have a full stomach.

"What do they mean by changing the nation?!" Fabron asks our parents. They shake their heads and say nothing.

"Faye?" He asks me. I say nothing. Fabron then shields his worry buy taking out a partially finished spear and begins sharpening it. Most parents would quickly grab a two foot spear out of a ten year old's hand, but not in our house.

All districts do something for the capitol grow food, make clothes, mine coal. In d nine we specialize in steel and grain. Surprisingly, my father has an unusual job, he is district nine's official metal smith. He makes swords, shields, spears, daggers, all sorts of weapons. Known to the general public, however he makes jewelry and common household items. He used to work for the capitol, foraging weapons and other metal related supplies, though he secretly gave weapons to the rebels during the war. He also taught Fabron and I how to fashion weapons before we could even talk. It is my sanctuary, hammering, melting, sharpening. It's an awfully long process and normally, I'm not a very patient person, but for some reason I can sit several hours working on a single blade. Our part of town is very isolated we only have two neighbors who luckily have members that are my age. Oren, who's parents run a grocery store for the poorer people in our district. The majority of the lower class make and transport the steel but nicknamed are nicknamed "Steelers" by the rest of the district. And, Katarina or Kat as Oren and I call her, whose parents are both steelers.

"What do you think?" Fabron asks holding up the brand new spear. It immediately brings me back to reality.

"Nobody's going to suffer that much of an injury with that blade. It needs to be sharpened." I commented

"Yeah, well father is experimenting with blades and poison and he doesn't want a sharp blade, besides you stick to daggers and knifes, and I can handle spears!" He snapped back. It is true that he makes better spears then me and my specialty is really knifes and daggers but I dodn't dare to admit it. My father didn't say anything during this argument which was different. He must be worried about the "big changes" happening to the nation. Since the Capitol announced victory over the districts, everyone has been on edge.

I don't remember falling asleep that night but the next morning Oren as usual, walks with me to school. Oren and have been friends since we were little, but things have been different lately. I have always thought of our relationship as brother and sister but now, it suddenly felt different.

" Hey Faye" he says. "You heard about that announcement eh?" He asks me, carefully, I noticed.

"Well, it was mandatory for all citizens to watch it." I replied

" I wonder what it will be" he asks, looking worried.

"Nothing good" quickly I look around. Back before the war we had somewhat free speech. I mean the officials wouldn't report you or anything but after District 13 rebelled and the whole country getting involved well, you just got to be careful about what comes out of your mouth. I also notice Oren looking around too making sure our conversation wasn't overheard. Soon Kat jogs up to our side.

" What's going on? What about 'Big Announcement'?" Kat is not the one to use silence or patience.

" Nothing" Oren replies quickly.

Kat groans. "When are the officials going to tell us? They can't just tell us, "ooh we have a big, scary surprise for you that will ruin your life" and expect us just to wait patiently for three more days!"

"Shush Kat do you want the whole district to hear you?" I snapped. Kat has already been brought in for questioning during the war. A second offense could mean imprisonment or worse, execution. Kat wisely keeps her mouth shut for the rest of the walk to school. Since the war between the districts and the Capitol, school has been on and off. We could have a week or two of school and then It would be shut down for a month following. But, today it's open. I figured since the war apparently being over and all. We quietly file into our seats. Our school is tiny, only twenty or so kids in our grade in the entire district show up, not counting the ones that grow the grain because they hardly ever show up. Apparently, every hand is needed on the farms. But, I can't say I'm not surprised. Even with need of steel so great for the war the age limit that children are allowed to work in the steel mills has gone down. It used to be sixteen, but now as young as seven are doing the backbreaking work of handling the noisy and dangerous machines. It is not as bad as some districts I suppose having to work all day underground like in 12 or working 24/7 out on plantations in 11.

I turn my attention back to school. Our teacher goes into a long discussion about North America, the continent that preceded Panem. Our teacher claims that we are the only ones left. Though, I highly doubt it. We can't be the only ones left on Earth, there must be others out there. But, of course, I don't ask questions and just pretend to listen to the rest of the lecture. Then, that lecture is followed as our teacher shows us a video the bombing of thirteen I stare as I watch several bombs fall on district 13 and landing on people, their houses and the graphite mines where they made their living. After a few seconds they all go off. The people don't even have a chance to run. Finally, after what seems like hours, the video ends and we are all let out for lunch. My thoughts are so jumbled it takes me a second to realize that I walked right into someone.

"Ow!" a male voice says. I look down, and realized I had ran right into Ferris Ironer. Even though I haven't even cleared five feet yet, I still have a couple inches on Ferris. He has light brown hair, always sticking up in weird places and hazel eyes, like the majority of our district. This is why my brother, Fabron gets so many stares because of his red hair and bright green eyes, which is unusual for our district. I pick him up and try to dust him off.

"Sorry about that." I say. He shakes his head.

"It's ok ." He says in that nervous, whiny voice of his. I knew he must be embarrassed to be knocked over by a girl, especially such a small, skinny one. I hurry out to catch up with Oren and Kat.

"What kept you Faye?" Kat asked impatiently. I shrugged my shoulders. We quietly walk over to the Picnic tables where we eat our lunch because the district didn't have enough money to get us an actual building where we could eat. I quickly glance over at Oren. Even Kat doesn't know that last month of school with Oren and I sitting at our desks, Kat stayed home, out of her mother worrying that the capitol would bomb the school. Well, the bomb sirens went off one day. We were hunched under my desk together. I don't know what came over him or myself, but our lips sort of pressed together. It was our first and only kiss. After that day, well we haven't really talked about it. After that incident, I really started to notice things about Oren. How perfect his curly dark hair lays on his head. His grey eyes, even though they have no color, seem to sparkle. I tell myself to snap out of it. We sit in our usual place by the raspberry bush that sits near the school. Kat picks a few and pops them in her mouth.

"Why don't you walk two feet from your house and buy some from me?" Oren asks sarcastically.

"Ha, maybe I will someday." She replies. Almost everyone at one time or another has stolen a berry from that bush. Well, we can't help ourselves they are a lot better then the ones we get at the grocers, though I would never dare to say that in front of Oren since his parents run the place. Suddenly I see Ari and Sandor Hastings pass with some other town (rich) kids. They are our new mayor's snobby twin daughters. Mayor Hastings was just selected by the Capitol officials. Apparently, our old mayor was, "unfit to command District 9 and resigned." The Capitol wants us to believe that the job was just too exhausting for him. But, unfortunately for the Capitol, we aren't idiots. That is the reason why 13 rebelled in the first place! After our mayor resigned no one had seen him since. Rumors are running high that he had something to do with hiding a group of rebels during the war and was executed because of his actions. Ari and Sandor are dressed in high heeled boots with the shortest skirts I have ever seen (and I don't want to see again) and bright shirts embellished with crystals. I can only imagine how much those outfits cost. What a waste on something as stupid as clothes. I look over at Oren and Kat and I can tell they are thinking the exact thing. I quickly glance down at my long sleeved black shirt and sturdy navy blue pants. Almost every day I wear that. For a second I almost feel self conscience. But, I quickly push that thought away. Because there are good valid reasons why I wear dull and boring clothes. First, we can't afford any new fancy clothes. I even wear the same clothes when i'm at forge. My father says you need dark and sturdy clothes for the job because you are going to get burns and stains on them and for the former, you might rip your pants and you want to get sturdy ones that can be patched up easily. Needless to say, I have an extraordinary amount of patches on my pants. Even without the state of my clothes, Kat, Oren and I are all outcasts at school because of the location of our homes. District 9 is divided into four sections. In the Southwest side is where most of the grain is grown by our farmers. I hardly have ever been over there and none of the farm kids attend school because they help out with the crops. On the Northwest side, is where most of the grain factories are and that is where most of the grain and steel are processed and transported to other districts and The Capitol. On the Southeast side is where most of the steel is made. Finally, the Northeast end is where most people would want to live. Along with our Justice Building and Mayor's Mansion there is a large square where a number of shops sit with the shop keepers living above. Almost everyone in that quadrant can guarantee on getting a full meal. Kat, Oren and myself on the other hand live in a small patch of land sandwiched in between Northeast and Southeast quadrants. People's financial and social status are pretty much dependent on which quadrant you live in.

Kat and Oren talk about the weather and other harmless things trying to steer clear of the 'Big Changes', 13 and the outcome of the war. They keep on attempting to bring me into the conversation but I just answer with a yes or no. It seems like hours before I am home and in my father's shop where I belong. I start on a new knife first melting a chunk of metal over a huge fire that my father keeps going every second of every day and pour it into the mold. Then, I mold the knife in the special molds that my father painstakingly designed. I attach a fine black handle on it and inlay a tiny scrap of amethyst in it. The whole process takes several hours and then finely I have a fine knife. Getting a good grip on the newly finished blade, I go outside to our weapons shed and inside there are hundreds of knives, spears, swords and daggers and even some bows and arrows. I select my favorite dagger and several other knives. I set all of my weapons on a polished tree stump. My father always said that to forage good weapons you have to understand how to use them. We have a large outdoor area filled with makeshift targets and dummies. I remember when I was seven years old and my father gave my first lesson with a knife. I remember reminding myself to use the proper technique and my first triumphant throw. I get into position and I throw a knife with so much force it sticks in the center of an old pine about twenty yards away. Even six years later, it never gets old. I go and retrieve the knife happy to see a good stick. I hear a stick break. I hold knife up preparing to defend myself when I realize it was only my father's dog Bowie. I stick my knife in my belt, and go over to pet him. My father found Bowie several years ago when he was walking by the butchers. My father says that all he could see was this big black lump that came trotting up to him. He instantly became attached to this bearlike dog, and Bowie has been with us ever since. Bowie drops a dead squirrel at my feet. When my father adopted Bowie he didn't even know that he also came with free meat. I scratch Bowie's head for a moment and pick the squirrel up by it's tail. I don't know how he does it, but Bowie somehow manages to kill a squirrel and still leave it without any marks. I head back inside the house and hold up Bowie's catch. Mother nods approvingly and begins to skin the animal. I give Bowie a chunk of fat and he wiggles his tail in response. I go back outside and retrieve my weapons. The sky is a perfect blue almost mocking the sure horrors that are going to be inflicted on the districts.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I tried to stay busy for the next several days, trying to ignore the big changes happening around me. More district leaders have vanished. Though the Capitol vows to find them, they aren't fooling anybody. Several ugly buildings have come up but, none of the workers will tell us what they are. Finally at six o'clock on a Friday evening every citizen Panem's life changes. Suddenly our TV automatically turns on my mother holds her breath. President Mason appears on the screen. He is a heavy middle aged man with long dark hair that is always back in a ponytail. Around him stands other important government figures. I immediately notice that the officials expressions vary. I look into the face of an old man, he looks depressed and nervous. Next to him is a younger man who looks excited. The other ten or so men just stand there very from upset to uncomfortable but, most seem excited which scares me even more. Mason quiets the audience down, without even needing to. "Nation of Panem I am proud to let you know that our horrible civil war has come to an end! " He smiles an evil smile and continues, "We have reached an agreement with the rebel leaders which will now be called the Treaty of Treason!". "What does that mean?" Fabron demanded. "I don't know" My father replied softly. Mason continues, " 2 years ago from today several citizens of Panem decided to go against the country that loved, protected and fed them. They spread fear and distrust through the districts until they had convinced all of them that the Capitol was a cruel barbaric place that they must be freed from. One by one the district began to fall, no match for the Capitol the citizens began to realize that if they kept this up, there would be none of us left. One district however would refuse to cease and almost created a nuclear war as threatening as the one that made us nearly extinct several hundred years ago. We have decided to lay new rules down that are essential to our peace and prosperity. The first rule outlined in the Treaty of Treason is that citizens of different districts should not visit or interact with each other with the exception of specially sanctioned duties." My mother's job gone in an instant. My dream of visiting the Capitol, decimated. Even though I believe the inhabitants of the Capitol are shallow, stuck up and excessive I always had a dream of visiting the shiny, grand city they often show on TV. The president continues,

"To make sure that you obey rules we will have special police forces called peacekeepers placed in each district to make sure you follow the rules set up by the capitol. You will here these new laws when your peacekeepers arrive in your district. There will be an electric fence surrounding your district so you won't get any ideas. Finally the last and most important condition of the treaty, It will be a grand celebration held every year to show our mercy for all of the citizens of Panem. It is called the Hunger Games."

Everyone is confused, what are the Hunger Games? All I know is that it involves a lot of people being hungry.

" Here are the general rules. Each district must send one girl and one boy between the ages of 12 and 18 randomly selected in an event called a reaping. They will be place in an outdoor arena and must fight to death the last one remaining will be crowned victor. The rest of the nation will have the pleasure of watching the event live from home. All eligible children are required to submit their names for the reaping. After the names are selected from the reaping another person provided they fit the requirements above are allowed to volunteer for the person who has already been chosen. The victor will receive a life of luxury back home and food for their districts. Inside the arena there will be food, weapons and any other things need to survive. If you want to improve your chances of getting picked in the reaping you can consider the option of a tesserae where you will get a year's supply of grain and oil in exchange for your name being entered extra times."

"Faye?" My mother asks gently. Everyone is looking at me. I could easily be picked to go in the arena by being thirteen years old. It's ironic, I've spent most of my life crafting tools that kill people on a daily basis but to do it with my own hands, to claim responsibility for that person's life being gone, I couldn't do it. I Pretend to take an interest into President Mason telling us the selecting of the tributes and the actual Games will take place next in the next month! Anyone who wants to register for a tesserae must register by the end of the week at their local peacekeeper office which will be our former police station.

"Don't worry Faye" Aaron says, "there are hundreds maybe a thousand kids in district nine you probably won't get picked."

"Well, good" I say, I'm going to get registered for a tesserae tomorrow."

"No, Faye." My father says sternly.

"Yes, I am! We all know that business hasn't been great since the war and we need the extra grain and oil."

"We should be able to get by without it." He shoots back.

I storm out of the house sending our back door swinging. I faintly hear Fabron sobbing but I force myself to keep walking. I grab the knives I had abandoned on the stump and send them flying one by one. I throw one with so much force that it gets lodged inside the center of a new maple. My hands feel numb and tears are frozen on my face but I keep throwing not wanting to accept defeat.

I lay in bed later that night feeling overwhelmed. Fabron is right there are a ton of kids in district 9. I don't like things that I can't control. This being one of them. Sure, I could not take the tesserae and give myself an edge at not being picked but I have to support my family if the Capitol finds out that we were supplying the rebels weapons. I picture trying to throw a knife at a human being with the intent to kill.

A memory comes to me from last year, when the war was still on. I was walking home from school. I heard the shrill sounds of sirens signaling everyone to take shelter. I was walking through an abandoned field, one of my favorite shortcuts from school to home. Neither Oren nor Kat had gone to school that day leaving me all alone. Out of nowhere three Capitol soldiers appeared heading straight towards me, laughing and shouting. It was obvious that they were dead drunk and high on elation of burning down some innocent steeler's home. I turned around and started heading the other way putting my head down quickening my pace. One of them jogged up to me saying,

"Hey little thing what are you doing out here during a war like this?" He tugged my sleeve. I jerked away from him and trying to force my legs to go faster.

" Aww come on sugar you know where just teasing." Another man said strolling up on my other side. I knew at that instant what was going to happen I had heard stories of countless women and even girls younger then me of atrocities committed by soldiers of both sides. Some weren't even able to tell the tale and their screams of agony being heard to late. The man grabs my wrist pulling me closer to him. Suddenly, all of my fear has been replaced with rage. I quickly reach into my back pocket and grab my small dagger and impale it into the solider's arm. His eyes bulge and he screams in agony when I pull the blade out of his arm, dripping wet with crimson blood.

I shudder. That memory has sent me countless nightmares. Over and over again I see planes dropping firebombs on people, soldiers assaulting innocent women and children, emaciated and burned bodies lying in the street. I slide out of bed, careful not to wake Fabron. I walk over to the small washroom and study myself in the mirror. My chestnut colored hair messily tied into a knot. Hazel eyes, a common trait in our district. I have deep bags under my eyes and my face is sunken. I try to stand straight up and watch as a look of determination on my face appears on the mirror. I have to be strong for my family and myself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I rise early and glance at the old battered clock that rests in our kitchen. _5:45 am._ According to a notice that occasionally appears on our TV, prospective tributes may start registering for their tessarae at 7 o'clock. I decide to head out early and try to beat the surely long lines. I pull on my tattered blue jeans and shirt, luckily it's warm enough outside to go without a coat. I stroll outside and notice Kat emerging from Oren's parents store. She's carrying a small plastic bag filled with raspberries. I smile and jog over to her.

"Hey." She says offering the bag of berries to me. I take a small handful and let the sourness spread around her tongue.

"Oren's not registering?" I ask.

"Nope his parents wouldn't let him but, Mr. Colby gave me a bag of these." Kat says, gesturing to the berries.

"How generous of him." I mutter. Kat gripped my hand tightly as we took the familiar path to the city square. By the time we arrive to the police (now peacekeeper) headquarters quite a line has formed. I notice the majority of the group is dressed in either grey rags, for the steelers or straw hats and ragged overalls for the farm kids. All have the same look of helplessness on their faces. We all believed the rebels had a shot of defeating the Capitol and making life better but, things have only gotten worse. Kat and I wait quietly in line, only moving when the line gets shorter. After about thirty minutes of waiting without moving we notice a part in the line and several of what I assume to be peacekeepers holding an emaciated little boy on a stretcher. He doesn't look any older then twelve and I can see from here that he is already dead. Dead from the lack of food, that if he could only have held on a couple more hours he would have received that precious grain. Their are a few quiet gasps but aside from that, people stand sheepishly in line, like it is a common occurrence. Which it is, except for the intimidating peacekeepers in their bright white outfits. After they move on, the line finally starts to move again. After another hour or so, I approach a large table where several peacekeepers sit taking down the names of the kids. I approach a free women.

"Applying for a tesserae?" I nod. "Put your right thumb on this scanner here." I oblige and can feel scanner warming my thumb. "Faye Smith, thirteen years of age, has one non eligible sibling and two parents?"

"Yes." I answer.

"Ok so besides entering your name in twice following standard protocol, you will also enter your name in two additional times for each family member including yourself for the tesserae." I nod. "Every following month you are entitled to come back here and pickup your monthly grain and oil." She taps something into a screen that is plugged into the scanner and reaches behind her pulling out 4 large bags of grain and 4 cans of oil. I stagger under the weight and meet up with Kat who is also staggering under her load.

"We need to bring a wheel barrow next time." She mutters I nod my head and turn back at the long line of kids, wondering which one will receive their death sentence.

***** MY APOLOGIES FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I WAS SUFFERING SOME WRITERS BLOCK TODAY. PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS. I SHOULD BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER ASAP WHICH WILL BE ABOUT THE REAPINGS.*****


	5. Chapter 4

*****So sorry about the delay. I've been crazy busy with the holidays. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write!*****

**Chapter 4**

Somehow I make it through the next month. Go to school. Make weapons. Do not think of the games. Collect my tesserae. After Oren's parents refused to let him take tesserae, our relationship has been strained. I keep thinking in my head,

_It's not going to happen. The Capitol is trying to freak us out. They will back out._

Even though I repeat those thoughts constantly, it never seems to sink in.

The night before the reaping, dinner is a solemn affair. No one speaks and even Bowie doesn't make a sound. After dinner, my mother takes me into her room and pulls out an old dress of hers. It's a simple dress but the color is entrancing. A metallic silver color that seems to catch every bit of light in our dark home. I stare at it for a moment, before embracing my mother tightly.

"I thought you would like it." She says, smiling slightly.

"It's beautiful." I murmur. I release her and hurry out of the room to finish my nightly chores.

After an hour of tossing and turning, I decide to go out in the yard and practice throwing. I grab my knives from the shed and decide to use the targets for practice. Just as I'm about to throw the first knife, I hear a stick break. I whip around knife in hand, ready to toss it in the direction of movement when I hear a familiar voice.

"Woah! Its just me!" Oren says holding his hands out in front of him.

"Oren!" I breathe and rush over to him, nearly tackling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately I just..."

"I don't care." I interrupt hugging him close, "I've missed you so much." We just stand there for a moment, before he speaks again.

"Faye this last month has been awful! I feel so helpless and worried about you and Kat and so guilty that I didn't take any..." I interrupt him again, but this time with my mouth. I kiss him fiercely with a passion I never knew I had. I open my eyes to see him staring back at me.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen. The Capitol is looking for a chance to scare us." I say.

"I wouldn't put it past the Capitol forcing kids to murder each other." He replies.

"Nothing will happen!" I say a little louder.

" Don't you ever wonder if there are others out there?" Oren asks. I shrug my shoulders annoyed why he would ask such a question.

"No, not really." I reply. I can tell he senses my annoyance.

"I mean look at the sky! There are so many stars and the moon. There must be others out there, somewhere."

"Why do you even care?" I ask.

"Because..." He stammers a moment. "Because if I did know there were other people on Earth I'd leave Panem."

"Leave?" Even with the defeat of the rebels, I've never imagined another place where I could run of to.

"Yeah! You'd come with me. Right?" He sounds a little unsure about the last part.

"It's getting late. I better get some sleep." I say without answering him.

" See you tomorrow Faye." He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and walks away without another word. I try to unscramble my thoughts about what just happened as I put my weapons away and head back to bed. Who am I kidding? There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight.

*****I know I have been dragging on forever, but the reaping will take place in the next chapter! Thank you for all of your support and make sure to check out my other HG fanfic The Tree in The Elevator! :) *****


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I can feel the sun hitting my face when I wake up in the morning. I glance over at Fabron's bed and find it vacant. I step outside and look at the sun. Its a beautiful day, the sun shinning and a clear blue sky. I suddenly realize what day it is and I shiver slightly, in spite of the warm weather.

My father and Fabron are already downstairs working in the forge- Fabron and I got the day off and I peer around the kitchen and find some berries laid out for me. I smile to myself, Oren must of been here at the crack of dawn to drop them off. I eat the berries and head off to get changed.

"Faye." My mother calls intercepting me on the stairs.

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed. I've never been much of a morning person and the lack of sleep has made me irritable then usual.

"You should relax, reflect a little, not work." She says.

"I can reflect while sharpening a blade." I reply curtly and stomp down the stairs.

My father nods at me once when I reach our workshop located underneath our house and store. I grab a blade that has just been taken out of the mold and a hammer and smash the blade as hard as I can.

_Wack Wack Wack _

I feel a little bit better, shaping a blade is the best therapy you can get. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Fabron standing with silent tears running down his eyes. I make a move to comfort him, but he dashes up the stairs before I get a chance.

"Let him be." My father murmurs. I nod and concentrate on the blade.

Several hours later I return upstairs and decide to bathe, I'm sticky with sweat after sharpening so many blades. I even let my mother pull my hair away from my face and help dress me in the silver dress. Fabron still looks nervous and I pull him aside. He has on a plain white shirt tucked into light brown pants. My mother tried to neaten his hair up but some red strands stick up in the back.

"It's okay. It's all some joke put on by the Capitol. Nothing will happen." I say gently.

He looks up at me with his big green eyes and I can still see doubt in his face. I try to make a convincing smile and take him by the hand.

We are nearly out the door when my father asks to talk to me for a minute. We just stare down at each other for a minute. Neither of us are people of many words. He hands me a small box containing a silver necklace so beautiful I catch my breath. It's a six pointed star made by two triangle flipped in opposite directions.

"It's a star that held religious significance back when the country was North America-according to your grandfather." I nod slightly. Religion doesn't play a huge factor in our district I've heard a few people practice it, but never had I paid any attention. I undo the clasp and slip the necklace around my neck. I give my father a warm embrace and we walk outside heading for the city square.

I try to take deep breaths, and calm myself, but I can hear my heart beating in my ears. Even though we are quite early the city square is heavily packed. Attendance is mandatory. According to our TV, officials will do a house check and anyone who is not at the selection or 'Reaping' as they call it in the Capitol, will charged with treason and shot on sight. I hug my father and mother. I can hear my mother choke back a sob, but then she smiles at me.

"You look so beautiful, Faye. I am so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too Mother." I try to sound upbeat. I hug Fabron tightly and I can hear him whisper in my ear,

"Good Luck Faye." I nod at my family once and head off to the lines being formed for the check in of all eligible tributes. I feel a tap on my should and I see Kat has materialized at my side. She doesn't say a word but she squeezes my hand tightly. We wait in the long line and I realize how quiet it is. Not a sound can be heard even with the entire district in the same place. I look around at the place and see kids with various expressions on their faces. Some look board, others look exhausted, a few even look excited which disgusts me. Most however look terrified and I don't blame them.

Kat and I finally get through security and we are led off to a roped area containing other girls of our same age. I look across and try to find Oren, but I cannot locate him in the crowd, but I am unsuccessful. I look at the stage and see a large banner with the Capitol seal hanging across the back. There are a three chairs occupied by our Mayor, a middle aged women with a serious expression on her face and dressed in an impressive Panem military suit and finally, a man dressed in what appears to be a suit covered in flowers with hair such a bright, foreign green that seems out of place in our dull colored district. He must have been sent straight from the Capitol.

I turn my attention on two large glass bowls one most likely containing the girl's slips and one containing the boy's. I wonder where my slips are in the bowl. Would it be better to have your slips on top or at the very bottom I wonder. They could dig all the way to the bottom, for all I know but my thoughts are interrupted when the Mayor and the flower guy from the Capitol walk up to the stage.

"Hello! Everyone hello!" The Capitol man cries. I immediately wince at his high pitched voice with his odd vowels. "Welcome everyone to the first Hunger Games! I am

Helios Menos your district 9 announcer and escort. I will accompany the tributes on their journey from reaping all the way up to the games!" He shouts. He begins to outline all the rules of the games, but I tune him out and scan the crowd for Oren. It isn't until the mayor begins reading the Treaty of Treason, legally binding us to the games, when I finally catch Oren's eyes. He has a weary look on his face and tries to mouth something to me but I can't tell what he's trying to say. I shake my head slightly and turn my attention to the stage again.

"Let's do the ladies first!" Helios cries. He walks up to the bowl that must contain the girls names. My heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it will leap out of my chest. _Please, Please, Please _I think. Helios digs his hand into the bowl and picks out a name near the bottom of the bowl. I can hear the audience suck in a breath as Helios reads a name.

"The girl tribute from District 9 will be Faye Smith!"


	7. Chapter 6

***** Here is another fairly long chapter! Please Please Please review! I haven't gotten a single one yet! I really like writing this story and I would love some feedback! I don't care if you love it or hate it! Please just review!*****

**Chapter 6**

I remember the first time Capitol soldiers invaded our house. The war had been on for a little over a year when we first heard the sirens. My father wasn't home, he had been shipped to District 3 forced to produce weapons for the Capitol because of his experience. My mother, Fabron and I hid in a closet while soldiers stomped around, destroying everything in their path. I could hear their pleasure in destroying our home and shop, not caring that our entire life revolved around one building. After they finally left, our home was in ruins. The windows were smashed our store and workshop were ruined and bits of glass and wood littered the floor. Worse, all the food we had stored away was gone, meaning we had to do without until the district could produce grain again. I remember feeling so hopeless, watching my mother and Fabron begin to sob over the damage. I hated feeling out of control, powerless that I almost started crying myself.

That was what I felt now. Suddenly, everyone in the district's eyes were trained on me.

"No Faye! You can't go I..." Kat screamed and broke out into tears beside me and hugged me tight. I was shocked I've never heard Kat cry before. Not even when her brother never turned up home after the war.

"No Kat. Let me go. Nothing will happen." I say harshly and yank her hands off of me. I can hear Ari and Sandor snickering behind me and I try to use all of my self restraint not to turn around and smack them. The crowd parts and I slowly make my way to the stage. I catch Oren's eyes and he's not weeping, but his eyes lost the sparkle I know so well. I hear him mouth something. I'm not sure what because I'm being shoved forward by soldiers, sorry peacekeepers. Be something I think. I can hear Fabron and my mother wailing behind me when I take the stage.

"Excellent. Just excellent." Helios says and extends his arm out to me to shake it. I grasp his extremely soft hand and wince when his three inch nails dig into me. Judging by his hands I can tell he's never done a day of work in his life.

"Do we have any volunteers for this young lady?" Helios asks. Oh I forgot that after a name is drawn another eligible female can take my place. I glare in Kat's direction when I can see her considering it, but luckily she keeps her mouth shut.

"Excellent! Now on to the boys!" Helios cries in his silly accent. I can tell excellent is his favorite word, though in my opinion nothing about this situation is excellent, far from it, in fact.

Helios walks across the stage and hesitates another moment before selecting a slip from the bowl. He walks slowly back to the podium and reads the name.

"Ferris Burlough!" Ferris. The kid I knocked over less then a month ago and is probably the only boy in the world I have a prayer of taking on in a fistfight. The crowd turns and parts for him and I can see the shock cross his face. He makes his way to the stage and makes several pathetic sobs and wipes his nose on his sleeve. Even with the grave circumstances, I have a hard time not rolling my eyes at him. He walks up the stage and takes his place beside me. Helios asks for volunteers, but no one speaks up.

"Excellent! May I present our District 9 tributes Faye Smith and Ferris Burlough!" Helios cries, gesturing to us. Even with his sniffling I can tell Ferris is carefully studying me. Already the games have begun.

I hold my head up high when Helios asks us to shake hands. I notice even his puny, shaking hands are calloused, rougher then Helios'.

"Let's hear a big round of applause for our District 9 tributes! Helios exclaims. But, to the credit of District 9 no one claps. All must think we are being handed a death sentence. I however refuse to believe this is actually going to happen. Sure, they might take us to the arena and a throw weapons in our hands. They will back out. Maybe they'll wait until the first death, but they have to eventually. But, just in case I'm going to prepare myself.

We are led into the our district courthouse, now called the justice building followed by several peacekeepers. I wonder why they're here. Probably to make sure we don't run away or something. We walk in silence, only the sound of our footsteps resonating through the building. Ferris led into one small room and I am led to another. A peacekeeper follows in with me.

"You will have five minutes with each family member and friend." There is no emotion in his voice or face." Is this what the Capitol does? Takes people like Helios and transform them into robots. Not that I particularly like Helios, but sucking emotion out of a person isn't something I approve of. I try to take a deep breath and try to figure out how I'm going to face my family.

My mother, father and Fabron rush into the room hugging me tightly. Only my father is not weepy, Mother and Fabron are crying freely their tears soaking my shirt.

"Mother, Fabron it's okay. Please don't cry." I beg, a few tear of my own are threatening to spill. "You have to listen to me. All of you. Whatever happens it's going to be okay. We all know they're cowards underneath their swagger." Fabron gives a little hiccup of laughter at this.

"My brave girl." My mother murmurs looking at me, smiling slightly. I go off on a tirade telling them to keep on focusing on the shop, to keep Fabron on school and hopefully I'll be home soon.

"You can do it Faye!" Fabron declares. "You have the best aim ever! No one else has that skill." I smile down at him ruffling his hair. If it does come down to an actual fight I'll barely have a prayer. Eighteen year old boys that can easily snap a neck and even though I'm bigger then Ferris, I bet that nearly all the girls will be bigger then me. My parents and Fabron offer me some more condolences and even though I'm trying to pay attention I can't help thinking about my possibly impending death. It is my father who catches my attention.

"Remember no matter what, we will always be with you in your heart." He says. I hug him tightly and a few tears spill out of my eyes. Suddenly the doors open and the same robotic peacekeeper comes in and yanks my family out of the room.

"Faye!" I hear Fabron shout as the man pulls my innocent little brother out of the room.

"Remember I'll always love you!" I shout. " No matter what."

"Try!" He screams and with that, the door shuts behind me.

I feel worthless. Why didn't I try to hold on to every word they said? I flop on the coach and study the material. I bet the coach alone costs more then my house. The door opens once again and Oren and Kat walk in. Kat immediately rushes over and hugs me.

"Why did we take that stupid tesserae? I knew it was all a scam! That wretched Capitol... We already have enough worries without this stupid game." Kat cries.

"Ssh. I'm fine. It's gonna be okay." By this rate I am officially sick of comforting people about my impending death. I try to move on to a safer topic. We chat about how I'm finally going to get to go to the Capitol and how great the food is going to be. Oren stands behind Kat, studying us. Finally, he speaks.

"Kat, do you mind if I have a moment with Faye?" He asks.

"Sure." Kat says. She comes up to me and looks me in the eyes. "I know you can do this. You're the bravest person I know Faye." She eventually stopped crying and her voice is level. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out of the room.

"I'll look after her." Oren mutters. He walks over and I instantly go into his arms, inhaling his musky scent that always has a sweet scent due to the fruits and vegetables he handles all the time. We don't say anything, just listening to our hearts beating.

"I really can't..." I start but his lips meet mine. I instantly forget how upset and scared I am and lose myself in his lips. I run my hands through his hair and his hands run lightly down my back. The door opens and I pull him closer to me.

"Don't leave!" I cry, quickly getting to my feet.

"I'm sorry Faye! I promise I will watch your family and Kat." He struggles as another peacekeeper joins in pulling him out of the room. "I love you!" He shouts and the door shuts in front of his mesmerizing eyes.

"Oren!" I scream trying to force my way through the door. But it's locked. I'm all alone. I don't care about appearances anymore and let my tears run freely. Wishing with all my might that Oren will come back.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After crying my eyes out for quite awhile I hear the door swing open again. Quickly, I try my tears on the back of my hand and stand up. I will not give those monsters the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I am escorted outside of the building and into a waiting car.

Ferris' cries have simmered down to a whimper when he sits next to me. I try not to look at him. Some may argue that I'm being too harsh, but after the war I've been through, crying doesn't help you out. In fact, it probably gets you into more trouble because it makes a lot of noise. We are eventually ushered from the car into the train station by yet another group of peacekeepers. There, cameras gobble up our images. I decide against smiling and waving-what is there to be happy about all of this? But avoid the route Ferris is going by hiding my face in my hands and sobbing hysterically. Does that kid ever stop crying? I wonder. I eventually decide to just stand there and appear bored. It's the best option I have. After a while, we are led on to the train and my breath catches. The train is huge with dozens of rooms all decked out with fancy furniture and tables. There is one car that has windows instead of walls so you can sit comfortably and enjoy the view. I am shown my very own room that is big enough to fit several of my houses into it. A large bathroom that contains something called a shower next to a bathtub that has taps for cold and hot water. I am blown away. I take a moment to examine my surroundings and I decide to change. While the dress is incredibly beautiful, it's incredibly stuffy on the train and I need something lighter. I dig through the dresser and go through clothes. I easily find a short sleeved tunic I think will work perfectly, however I cannot find any pants. All the bottoms look like pants, however they are incredibly short. One pair I find has a longer hem then the actual fabric! This must be the Capitol style. No one in the district wore pants like these, spare Ari and Sandor. After emptying out the entire drawer, I accept that there are no actual full length pants and decide to pull on the longest pair of shorts-I think thats what they're called on.

I hear a call from Helios, I didn't even know he was on our train, to come down for dinner. I enter into a dining room and my jaw drops. Dishes of food cover the table. I haven't been truly starving in the last nine months, however I've never been able to eat as much as I would like. I'm so caught up in staring at the food I barely even notice the people I'll be eating it with.

Helios sits at the head of the table, still clad in his butterfly suit. I failed to notice that his lips are also painted the bright green and he even has a few butterflies in his hair. The women who sits next to him is a stark contrast. She was the same women I saw earlier, standing on stage with the mayor. She has several badges pinned on her uniform and I wonder what they signify. She only seems to be in her late thirties and is quite pretty. She has long dirty blonde hair thats pulled away from her face and it appears to be her natural color (with the Capitol you never know) and clear blue eyes. Ferris sits on my left and his eyes are as wide as mine as he takes in the scene.

For the first several minutes, I concentrate on piling as much stuff as I can on to my plate. Lettuce dressed with thin slices of cheese and a creamy sauce that makes my eyes roll to the back of my head when I take a bite. A roasted whole chicken seasoned with so many spices and perfectly tender. Light, fluffy rolls buttered to perfection made with a flour so fine the bread melts in your mouth. I can see Ferris sitting on my left quickly scooping up food as fast as he can swallow. Helios looks disgusted and I smile to myself at his expression. Eventually he has had enough.

"Ahem." Helios clears his throat. "As you all are aware I am the District 9 escort. My job will be to accompany you both every step of the way. Also, I will instruct you on how to appear before the cameras. This is Thera Andromeda, a prized Capitol general" Helios gestures to the women sitting next to him, "She will be your mentor. In essence, the person who helps the both of you strategize just how you will survive in the games and more importantly pick up sponsors." He says with a wink.

"Sponsors?" I ask, confused.

"Ah I'm terribly sorry I keep forgetting that the districts haven't been informed about the rule additions." He says shaking his head.

"Well, what are sponsors then?" I demand growing slightly annoyed.

"You have a temper. It's good to have in such dire situations." Thera says. It is the first time I've heard her speak, and already I'm intrigued. She has such a soft voice for being so imposing.

"Yes, well sponsors are Capitol citizens who during the games have the option of helping a tribute out by providing money to us so we may purchase Ferris and yourself food and other essential items to you if you have a dire need. Yours and Ferris' job is to catch their attention and our job is to sign the deals and decide what you need the most." Helios says. Wow. They've already planned it out this far. No the Capitol won't go through on this. Before I can think any further on the matter, a train attendant brings out a large chocolate cake covered in berries.

"Dessert!" Helios cries.

***** PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I AM DESPERATE FOR IDEAS! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON.*****


End file.
